Star Trek (2019 film)
|writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Stephen F. Windon |editor= |studio= |distributor=Paramount Pictures |release=October 25, 2019 |time= |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget= |gross= |preceded=Ghost in the Shell'' |followed=''Loppy the Dog 2: The Second Movie'' }} Star Trek is an 2019 American animated space opera film directed by Gary Rydstrom, and written by Gal Gadot and Shiyoon Kim, based on the television series Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry. It is the fourteenth film in the ''Star Trek'' film franchise, following the second sequel Star Trek Beyond. The film is distributed by Paramount Pictures after Eddie also Wonder Park, and produced by Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, Movie Land Animation Studios, Skydance Media, Bad Robot Productions and Lord Miller Productions. Premise Cast * Tom Hanks as Captain James T. Kirk, commanding officer of the USS Enterprise * T.J. Miller as Commander Spock, first officer and science officer * Damon Wayans Jr. as Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, chief medical officer * Ryan Potter as Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, second officer and chief engineer * Hailee Steinfeld as Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, communications officer * Zac Efron as Hikaru Sulu, third officer and helmsman * Michael J. Fox as Pavel Chekov, the ship's main navigator * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Jaylah, an alien scavenger * Khary Payton as Krall/Balthazar Edison, a powerful mutated alien warlord and the former captain of the USS Franklin * Tye Sheridan as Manas/Anderson Le, Krall's henchman and second-in-command * Jamie Chung as Kalara/Jessica Wolff, Krall's henchwoman and scout * Gal Gadot as the alien voice-over * John C. Reilly as Keenser, Scotty's diminutive alien assistant * Miranda Cosgrove as Ensign Syl, an alien Enterprise crewmember * Genesis Rodriguez as Commodore Paris, commanding officer of Starbase Yorktown * Chris Pratt as Commander Finnegan, Yorktown first officer * Scott Adsit as Fi'Ja * Gary Rydstrom as Zavanko * Kristen Bell as Tyvanna * Tom Kenny as Ben * Benedict Cumberbatch as Wadjet * Alan Tudyk as the voice of Teenaxi Leader Production Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Paramount Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Gary Rydstrom agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Don Hall and Chris Williams, and co-writer Chris Wedge intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Big Hero 6, Strange Magic, Ralph Breaks the Internet and The Animals in the Attic having the core inspirations for the film. Animation The feature animation for the film can be handled by Movie Land Digital Production Services who had made 2,300 shots for The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part and was made using Autodesk Maya. it was rendered by Pixar RenderMan. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Casting The film stars Tom Hanks, T.J. Miller, Damon Wayans Jr., Ryan Potter, Hailee Steinfeld, Zac Efron, Michael J. Fox, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Khary Payton, Tye Sheridan, Jamie Chung and Gal Gadot who had leading the voice roles for the film. The casting director Jamie Sparer Roberts will leads us the voice roles. Ruth Lambert was the film's cast director, but was replaced by Jamie Sparer Roberts. Music The score for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman and was mixed and recorded by Alan Meyerson and Joel Iwataki at Remote Control Productions. Heitor Pereira and John Williams was the film's composer, but was replaced by Henry Jackman. Sound The sound from the movie was designed by Gary Rydstrom, edited by Christopher Scarabosio, recorded by Christopher Barnett at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California who created the movie's sound services for the Disney Animation's Ralph Breaks the Internet. Release The movie will be released theatrically on October 25, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Paramount Pictures. Marketing On June 22, 2018, it was reported that Ted V. Miller would be attending Warner Bros. Pictures' Movie Land Animation Studios presentation at San Diego Comic-Con (SDCC) 2018, and some footage from the film would be shown to promote it. The director Gary Rydstrom attended the movie panel at SDCC on July 21, 2018, where a short clip of the film was shown. * The teaser trailer was released and was shown on March 10, 2019 before Wonder Park and Dumbo. * The first trailer was released and was shown on June 21, 2019 before Toy Story 4. * The final trailer was released and was shown on September 26, 2019 before Abominable. See also * List of films featuring space stations * List of films featuring extraterrestrials * List of science fiction films of the 2020s References External links * Category:2019 films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:Films directed by Gary Rydstrom Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Skydance Media films Category:Bad Robot Productions films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Space opera films Category:American space adventure films Category:Animated space adventure films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2019 action films Category:2019 space opera films Category:Reboot films Category:American film remakes Category:Film remakes Category:Films with screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Films with screenplays by Guillermo del Toro Category:Films produced by J. J. Abrams Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:English-language films Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set on fictional planets Category:Alibaba Pictures films Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:IMAX films